


Flower Crowns

by ImagineBeatles



Series: The Fluff Haven [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Soft Boys, Summer of Love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Prompt: John and Paul playing in the garden and making flower crowns for each other.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: The Fluff Haven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699642
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote two or three days ago and finally decided to edit and post. Happy Easter!

It was a warm summer day. The birds were chirping and colourful butterflies twirled with the bees amongst the flowers. The heat hung low and would have been oppressive if it hadn’t been for the light breeze that caused the leaves on the trees to ruffle. 

Paul was lying on his back in the grass, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin and the sound of that little bit of nature in the middle of London. They rarely had weather like this, so he knew he had to take advantage of it now he still could. Martha was lying fast asleep beside him, her fluffy coat tickling the bare skin of his ankles and legs pleasantly. 

On the other side, John was sitting cross-legged, facing away from him. Like Paul, he was only in his underwear, but unlike him, he still had his white shirt on, patched with sweat. His hair shone a brilliant red in the sun and was curling slightly due to the humidity. 

He was sitting slightly bent forward, doing something that Paul couldn't see. Curious, Paul took a drag from his joint that John had rolled him, before raising his heavy body up into a sitting position. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, his speech slow and slurred due to both the relaxing heat of the summer and the weed. John’s reaction was slow, or maybe that was just Paul’s deformed perception of reality. He laid a hand on John’s bare shoulder. The man in question turned his head, smiled and raised a string of tied together flowers in the air, pretty orange alternating with soft pink, with a little white mixed in, providing some extra contrast.

Paul let out a chuckle at the sight. 

“What’s that then?” he asked.

“A flower crown. Or… a half-finished one, anyhow.” 

_“You_ are making _flower crowns?”_

John chuckled and shrugged, almond eyes shining with pleasure as he turned back to his work. “Used to do them all the time with my half-sister.” 

“Julia?” 

John hummed, rubbing his moustache with a finger before picking up another orange flower to string to the others. 

“Who’s that one for?” Paul asked, shuffling closer to press himself against John’s back. He took another drag of the joint, before offering it to John, who wrapped his lips around it and took a drag as well while Paul held it up for him, his arm slung over John’s shoulder. John, meanwhile, added another pink flower before answering. 

“It's for you. If you want it.” 

“Me?! You _are_ going soft, love,” Paul said, letting out a muffled laugh as he pressed a kiss to the back of the man's neck, taking in the scent of sweat, roses, and oranges that Paul never could get enough of. 

“I can give it to Martha if you don’t want it,” John said, and Paul glanced at Martha who had woken up and was watching them lazily, her eyes drooping close every other second. 

“She’s a dog. She’ll just end up eating it.” 

“At least she’ll appreciate it more than you do.” 

Paul didn’t reply and simply laid his chin on John’s shoulder as he watched him work, bathing in the heat of the sun and enjoying the pleasant buzz of the weed and the feeling of John’s body against his. 

Once John was nearly finished, he turned around to face his lover. 

“So? You want it or not?”

Paul didn’t reply but shrugged, although the wide grin on his face gave him away. John grinned back, and Paul was momentarily awe-struck at how handsome he was. John's smile had always been one of his favourite things about him, and Paul swore he actually saw some freckles on the usually smooth skin. He knew his own would be visible now, the sun always bringing them out more, giving away his Irish descent. 

“Come here,” John said after a moment, seemingly having gotten as lost in Paul as Paul had in him, and turned around to face him properly as Paul sat down in front of John, hands folded obediently in his lap. 

Taking a careful hold of the string of delicate flowers, his hold slack to make sure he didn't accidentally crush one, John positioned the flowers on top of Paul's head. When he had positioned it correctly, he gently brushed Paul's hair in place with his fingers. 

“It’s still a bit too short… Hand me a white and orange one,” John asked and Paul tried not to move his head too much as he did as John asked. To be sure, he picked up a couple of flowers so he wouldn't have to move again if John needed more, and handed John the white one. 

He watched John's face with interest as the man added a few more flowers to the crown, adjusting its position on Paul's head to make sure it would fit perfectly. He was biting his lip in concentration, and Paul couldn’t help but think he looked cute like that.

Still holding the lit joint between his fingers, Paul took another drag. 

“How do I look?” Paul asked as he began to feel a little antsy. He hated sitting still and the weed helped only a little with that.

John grinned, his eyes flickering down to look into his lover's eyes for a moment before turning his attention back to the flowers. 

“How do you think?” He asked. Paul took another, slow drag before answering. 

“Like a queer.” 

“You _are_ a queer.” 

“Didn't say it was bad, did I?” Paul said and giggled, feeling something akin to relief was over him. John joined him, and to Paul his laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world at that moment. He took a final drag from his smoke, before putting it out in the grass.

When the string of flowers was long enough, John removed it to tie the ends together, using Paul's lap as a working table. Once finished, he held it up to Paul with a proud smile. 

_“Milady,”_ he said, offering the completed flower crown to Paul, who giggled again as he bent his head so John could put it on him. 

It fitted perfectly. Looking up, Paul found John staring at him. He had a look in his eyes that Paul saw often, both when they were alone like now, but also in public, during interviews, or during concerts as they caught each other's eyes across the stage, or as they shared a microphone. He did miss that from time to time, catching John’s eye like that, sharing a moment where it was just the two of them, no matter who was around.

“Flowers suit you,” John finally said and Paul’s smile grew. “My little flower princess.” 

“Sounds gay,” Paul replied and John's expression twitched, but before he could otherwise react, Paul reached over to the flowerbed and picked two yellow and red flowers. 

“Maybe we should give this flower princess another flower princess to love,” he added, examining the flowers.

“...Are we lesbians now?”

“Gotta finish your flower crown first, love,” Paul replied with a wink and John chuckled as he nodded. Looking at the flowers Paul picked, however, he frowned. 

“What?” Paul asked, and John pouted. 

“I want blue flowers,” he said and Paul laughed again, shaking his head.

“Red and yellow looks better on you. Trust me.” 

“But I _like_ the blue ones.”

Paul tried to shoot John a playfully warning look, but the haze of the weed made it impossible, simply causing him to explode into a series of giggles that almost caused the flower crown on his head to fall. John, however, managed to save it, letting his hand slide lower to cup Paul’s cheek after he’d placed the flowers back on Paul’s head. Paul leaned into the touch with a pleased sigh, loving the way it made his skin tingle. 

“I'll think about it,” he finally said, and when he saw the smile on John's face in response he knew the crown was going to have more blue in it than any other colour. 

Pulling back to look down at the flowers in his hands, however, Paul paused, unsure how to proceed. John chuckled as he noticed and sweetly took them from him. 

“Want me to teach you?” he asked, and Paul nodded, careful to not disturb the flowers sitting on top of his head.

“Just take it slow,” he grinned, and wasn’t sure if there could ever be anything as wonderful as seeing the man you love sitting in the middle of green grass, covered in golden sunlight and warmth, flowers held gently in his hands, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, chut, for proofreading this <3


End file.
